


The Restroom

by iedasb



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Restroom, Sex, krusty krab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iedasb/pseuds/iedasb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SpongeBob and Sandy are doing some wrong things in the Krusty Krab's restroom, but Squidward got them in the act! What will happen? Check in this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Restroom

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make all characters with their respective personalities, even in a adult fanfic. I hope I managed to do it! I hope you like my fanfic!  
> This fic was corrected by Oda Hikaru.
> 
> See a cover drawing for this fic here: fav.me/d92jnh3

**The Restroom**

 

It’s a normal day at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is working as usual, but seems that he’s a little worried waiting for something, he leaves the kitchen lots of times and looks at all sides in the Krusty Krab. Squidward doesn’t notice anything, as he is reading a magazine.

There weren’t much customers at the Krusty Krab that day, so they weren’t that busy.

Then, the Krusty Krab’s door opened and a customer entered. It was Sandy Cheeks.

Squidward looked and said to himself:

“It’s just Sandy. SpongeBob can take care of that.” - After saying that, he went back to reading his magazine.

As soon SpongeBob heard the door opening, he ran out of the kitchen. He looked at Sandy, who looked back at him. She looked him and smiled, and then looked to the restroom door, and then she looked back to SpongeBob who nodded.

SpongeBob looked at Squidward, who was still reading. Sandy walked slowly to the restroom; she opened the door quietly, without making any noises. And then entered the restroom.

SpongeBob enters the kitchen, and 2 minutes later, he goes out of the kitchen, quietly. He looked at Squidward, who was still reading his magazine. SpongeBob walked to the restroom, soon he snucked into the restroom. Squidward just looked at the door, and then kept reading his magazine.

Inside the restroom, SpongeBob looked a little worried, then he walked to the first door inside the restroom then opened the door slowly.

Sandy was inside, without her astronaut suit, only wearing her underwear and hair helmet. SpongeBob whispered:

Someone might see us here!” “Are you sure this is safe, Sandy?

Sandy answered whispering:

“Aww come'on SpongeBob, no one gonna see us. The Krusty Krab is empty today!” Sandy bit her lips softly. “And this will take only a few minutes...”

“Well, if you say so.”

SpongeBob looked outside the restroom door, then looked again to Sandy who was taking off her bra. SpongeBob look at her with a worried face, but at the same time liking what he is seeing.

SpongeBob then opens his belt, while Sandy is taking off her skirt, together with her green panties.

Sandy is naked already, SpongeBob have his pants down in his legs, Sandy look at his undies and say:

“Heheh, this is gonna be so fun and dangerous SpongeBob, like in the other day...”

“Yeah Sandy!” SpongeBob says, as he hugs and kiss her breast.

SpongeBob and Sandy keep hugging while SpongeBob was kissing her body, soon Sandy turns away, showing her cute ass to SpongeBob, as she says:

“It’s time for the real fun, SpongeBob!”

SpongeBob grabs her ass, and then start putting his hard sponge dick inside her pussy. Sandy rests her hands on the wall, while SpongeBob fucks her pussy.

Sandy moans a bit, so SpongeBob says:

“Shhh. Quiet, Sandy, you don’t want someone to hear us, I might get fired!”

Sandy looks at him with a naughty face and says:

“I thought you liked my moans, SpongeBob.”

“I love them, Sandy, but we don’t want to get caught, right?”

“Oh, SpongeBob, stop talking and fuck me. I’ll be quiet.”

SpongeBob continued fucking Sandy.

 

Meanwhile, where Squidward was.

“I’m going to go to the restroom, SpongeBob.” Squidward said not noticing that SpongeBob wasn’t in the kitchen. He waited a little for an answer which he didn’t get.

“He’s quiet today for sure. Whatever.”

Squidward left the boat, with his magazine in his hands, so went in the direction of the restroom.

Everything was really quiet that day, Mr. Krabs was in his office, no customers...

“Today is really quiet around here.” Squidward said while he looked at the empty tables in the Krusty Krab.

Squidward opened the restroom’s door quietly. As he was entering the restroom, he heard some strange noises. He walked without making any noise. He looked down and realized that there was something weird in one of the doors, he saw legs. Yellow legs with brown pants around them. He was hearing some moans.

Squidward murmured to himself:

“What the...”

“Oh, SpongeBob, yeah like this, yeah.” Sandy whispered to SpongeBob, Squidward heard from outside.

“SpongeBob and Sandy are inside! Hehehe. I'll catch them in the act!” Squidward murmured pulling out a camera from his back.

Squidward quickly opened the door, and took a photo.

Sandy and SpongeBob didn’t even had a chance to react.

As soon they saw Squidward with the camera, Sandy and SpongeBob turned forward, Sandy tried to hide behind SpongeBob, as she was all naked, only wearing her air helmet. SpongeBob quickly grabbed his pants, and raised them.

“Hahahahaha! Mr. Krabs is gonna be so mad when he looks at this!!! He might even fire you!”

SpongeBob looked at Sandy worried, and then said to Squidward:

“No, Squidward, please, don’t show this to Mr. Krabs!!! PLEASE! PLEASE, Squidward!” SpongeBob begged to Squidward.

Sandy was looking at SpongeBob with a worried face, and then she looked at Squidward and said:

“Squidward... Please don’t show this to Mr. Krabs...”

Squidward hold the photo in his hand, and said:

“I’ll send a copy to you guys. Don’t worry.”

“Squidward, don’t be like this!” SpongeBob said.

Squidward was leaving the restroom already.

When he left, SpongeBob said to Sandy:

“What we’re gonna do, Sandy? I’ll be fired if Squidward shows that picture to Mr. Krabs!”

“I don’t know why that big noised guy had to come to the restroom now!”

“Yes, but there’s no need to worry about why he came here. The thing is: HE CAME HERE! And now he has our photo!!! What we’re gonna do, Sandy? WHAT?”

“Stop freaking out, SpongeBob. We’re gonna work this out. Now go back to work. I’ll dress myself here.”

“Okay, Sandy...” SpongeBob looked sad, and left.

SpongeBob walked to the kitchen’s direction, but Squidward called him:

“SpongeBob!”

“What is it, Squidward?” SpongeBob answered with a sad voice.

“Look at this article in my magazine.” Squidward showed the magazine to SpongeBob, but instead of an article, Squidward was holding the photo in front of the page.

“Squidward... I know that was wrong... I know you didn’t wanted to see that... I’ll do anything if you don’t show this photo to Mr. Krabs!”

“Anything you say?” Squidward say thinking.

“Yes! I don’t want to be fired, Squidward, please!”

Sandy left the restroom while they were talking, and went to their direction.

“Well. SpongeBob, you know how annoying you are to me? Having you, as neighbor, is horrible. Having you, as work colleague is worst. So, it will be really good to me if you’re fired, but...” Squidward said, Sandy arrived next to them with a sad and worried face, but she just listened to their conversation.

“But what, Squidward? Tell me, please!” SpongeBob says a bit desperate, as he look at Sandy’s face.

“If you were less annoying... If you don’t bother me. If you don’t even talk to me! That’s it! That is gonna make me not show this photo to Mr. Krabs!”

SpongeBob looked at Sandy, Sandy nodded her head.

“Okay, Squidward. I’ll not bother you anymore...”

“So, Squidward, SpongeBob is not going to bother you anymore, please give us the photo!” Sandy said.

“What? Never. If SpongeBob ever annoys or bothers me again, I’m gonna go right to Mr. Krabs and show him this photo.”

Sandy looked angry at Squidward, SpongeBob held her and said:

“No, Sandy, I’ll do what he is asking. I’m sure Squidward isn’t going to show this photo to Mr. Krabs if I do what he is saying, isn’t it, Squidward?”

“We’ll see, SpongeBob, we’ll see.”

Mr. Krabs opens the door to his office, and he sees Squidward, Sandy and SpongeBob talking, he walks to their direction and says:

“The day is really quiet, no customers... Watcha doing, me, boys?”

Squidward quickly answers to Mr. Krabs:

“Sandy just ordered 20 krabby patties and SpongeBob is going to pay for it with his paycheck.”

SpongeBob widens his eyes, and Sandy looked angry at Squidward.

“Trying to impress the lady, huh, SpongeBob. Go on the kitchen and make that krabby patties right now!” Mr. Krabs says.

“Right sir!” SpongeBob answers, going quickly to the kitchen.

“Have a sit, Mrs. Cheeks!” Mr. Krabs says, while he leads Sandy to a table.

Sandy is still looking angry at Squidward, who is laughing.

In the kitchen, while SpongeBob was cooking the krabby patties, he says to himself:

“I knew that was a bad idea... We shoudn’t have started doing these things... But I can’t blame Sandy... This was my idea after all. Her idea was doing that in the Jellyfish fields. All this dangerous things are making me crazy... But at the same time is so fun! We just can’t stop... This is consuming us... I need to talk to Sandy...”

 

The next day, in front of Patrick’s Rock house…

 

Sandy was walking next to Patrick’s rock house, when Patrick saw her. He said:

“Hi, Sandy! What are you doing around here? SpongeBob is at work!”

Sandy looked at Patrick, she looks mad, and she is holding a suitcase. Sandy says:

“I’m not here to see SpongeBob, Patrick. I need to go inside Squidward’s house. But I don’t know how…”

“Squidward’s house? SpongeBob and I enter in his house all the time!”

“How???” Sandy asks.

“With this!” Patrick shows a key to Sandy.

Sandy quickly takes the key from Patrick’s hand and says:

“I thought this was going to be harder!”

“Hey, Sandy, want to play with me now? We can play at Squidward’s house together!” Patrick asks happily to Sandy.

“Not today, Patrick, I’m really busy. That big nosed guy will see a thing. If he thinks this Texan squirrel is dumb, he will see a thing! Hehehehe”

“Okay, Sandy, don’t forget to put that key under the rug in front of his house before leaving!” Patrick says while entering his house.

Sandy goes to Squidward’s house, she opens the door and enters the house. When she’s inside, she opens her suitcase, which is full of secret cameras, cables and spying things.

“I’ll film every moment of his life, I’m sure I’ll find something good, then he will regret ever seeing us in that restroom, oh he will!”

Sandy installs cameras and microphones in every corner of Squidward’s house. After doing this, she leaves his house, but before leaving, she puts the key under the rug in front of Squidward’s door.”

She looks at Squidward’s house with an evil look and grins.

 

Later in Sandy’s tree dome.

“What do you want to show me, Sandy?” SpongeBob asks while entering Sandy’s tree house.

“You’ll see. Mr. Krabs aren’t going to fire you, SpongeBob.” Sandy says.

SpongeBob, happily says: “YAY! Sandy, how did you manage to take the photo from Squidward? He was with it all day, showing me all the time…”

“I didn’t get the photo, SpongeBob, I did something better!”

Sandy opens one door in her house, which is full of monitors.

“What is this, Sandy?”

Sandy pushes a button, and the entire monitors are turned on, showing every corner of Squidward’s house. Squidward is seen drinking tea at his kitchen.

“Wow, Sandy! Why are you filming Squidward’s house? Isn’t kind of… Wrong?”

“Isn’t it wrong taking photos of people while they’re doing their “things”, SpongeBob?”

“Yes, it is… But…”

“Well then, to make Squidward give us that photo back, we need to find him doing something embarrassing!”

“But Squidward doesn’t have a girlfriend, Sandy.”

“He doesn’t need to have one to make embarrassing things, SpongeBob. Don’t you ever did those things alone, in your house?”

SpongeBob blushes “Well… I… You know, Gary is always near me…”

Sandy looks at SpongeBob and grins, making him blushing more.

“SpongeBob, you are turning me on…”

SpongeBob looks at her blushing even more now.

“So do you want to do it?” SpongeBob whisper.

“Yes!” Sandy grabs his pants and take it off quickly.

SpongeBob helps Sandy undress.

They try doing some sexy stuff, but…

“SpongeBob, your helmet is in the way!” Sandy says.

“I’m sorry Sandy, I need it to breathe…” SpongeBob says.

“Aww, this is why I prefer doing these things outside, my helmet doesn’t get in the way.” Sandy says, while sitting on the ground in front of SpongeBob.

“Actually it does for some things…” SpongeBob look at her, and then looks at his dick.

Sandy looks at his dick realizing what SpongeBob said.

“Oh yeah, SpongeBob! Hehehe”

Sandy grabs SpongeBob’s dick, and starts licking it. Then she puts it inside her mouth, and start sucking it.

SpongeBob is really enjoying that, Sandy makes blowjob for some time, but they’re in front of the monitors, showing Squidward’s house. SpongeBob, for a second, looks at one monitor, and sees Squidward doing something weird. SpongeBob calls Sandy, who is enjoying sucking SpongeBob’s dick, while fingering her pussy.

Sandy answers with SpongeBob’s dick inside her mouth: “Whooot?”

“Look, Sandy, Squidward is doing something weird.”

Sandy looks angry at SpongeBob and says: “Were you looking at Squidward while I was doing that???”

“NO! I just saw that… When I looked up for a sec!!!” SpongeBob answered sweating a little!

“So, let’s see what he is doing.”

Squidward got an inflatable female squid doll, but instead of a girl face, it had Squidward’s photo in the place of the face.

They can hear Squidward saying:

“I’m the best person in world. I love myself!” Squidward hugs inflatable female squid doll.

He starts taking off his clothes, and then he goes to his bed holding the doll.

“Oh my gosh, Sandy, this is weird!” SpongeBob says while watches Squidward kissing the doll’s face.

“And that’s what we need to have that photo back.” Sandy says with grin on her face.

They just watch Squidward, who start to undress the doll showing a fake vagina toy, then Squidward proceed to show his hard cock, putting some lube on it, before inserting it in the doll.

SpongeBob and Sandy were watching that with an awkward expression.

Squidward started to moan, and talk: “Ooohhh… Squidward, you’re awesome, you are the best person in Bikini Bottom! Yeah I’m awesome!”

SpongeBob and Sandy looked at each other, looking more awkward and embarrassed at the same time.

“I think that’s enough… And I thought I was weird…” SpongeBob says.

“Oh my, Squidward is weirder than I thought, SpongeBob. However, this is perfect. It’s what we need to have our photo back.”

Sandy really wanted their photo back, and she started to make a copy of that moment in a CD, and she grabbed a portable DVD player, put the CD with the scene in it, then she said “Let’s talk with that weird Squid!” She started to walk to the door.

“Uh Sandy…” SpongeBob said pointing her body. “You’re still naked.”

Sandy just looked down, and embarrassed, she said “Ooops. I’ll put some clothing on.”

SpongeBob ran after her and said “Sandy, let’s wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow we will talk with him…”

Sandy looked at SpongeBob and said “But… He has our photo…”

“Aw come ‘on, Sandy, he’s sleeping already.” SpongeBob pointed at the monitors “What can he do with that photo sleeping?”

“SpongeBob, you were desperate yesterday… Why are you so calm now?”

SpongeBob approached her, he took the DVD player from her hand, and put it down, then he started to stroke her waist, then he continues stroking her belly, till he reached her breasts. He looked at her biting his lips with a horny expression.

Sandy already understood what he meant; she looked back at him with a lustful expression and said

“You’re right.”

Sandy looked at the helmet, that SpongeBob was wearing, and she was bothered by it, she decided to take him to another part of her house. Not knowing what she was doing, SpongeBob asked “Where are you going, Sandy?”

Sandy didn’t said anything, till they arrived at her bathroom. He quickly took off his helmet, and turned on the shower. She said “How I never thought about this before?”

She pushed SpongeBob under the shower, before he started to dry.

“Sandy, this is a great idea! Now we can do anything! Without helmets in the way!”

Sandy just grinned with a horny face, and started to kiss him.

They passed hours doing sex, in all positions they could think, it was almost 3am when they were so tired they couldn’t stand upright anymore.

They were lying on the ground, Sandy was still on top of him.

“Oh my gosh, SpongeBob, my ass is sore! But it was worthy!” Sandy said.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow…”

“We better go to sleep, SpongeBob, tomorrow you need to work, and it will be a great day, when we will rub this video in Squidward’s face.”

“Aww, Sandy, I’m so tired to go home…” SpongeBob said with a sad and tired voice.

“Don’t worry, SpongeBob, you can stay here. I’ll bring a cushion here, and you can sleep with the shower on.”

“Thanks, Sandy.”

They slept well that night. Sandy awakens SpongeBob a little earlier than he usually wakes; she was on her astronaut suit already. “SpongeBob, wake up, let’s go.”

SpongeBob sleepy said “What’s going on?”

“Go, SpongeBob, get dressed, we need to go.”

“But, Sandy, It’s really early to go to the Krusty Krab.”

“We’re not going there, we’re going to Squidward’s house.”

SpongeBob just remembered everything, he was sleepy, and then he started to dress up.

 

SpongeBob and Sandy left the treedome, SpongeBob was saying “I’m a little worried about what will happen, Sandy… I don’t know what Squidward could do, if he shows the photo to Mr. Krabs even with this?”

“SpongeBob I already planned everything. Just let me deal with that big nosed squid.”

 

SpongeBob and Sandy arrived at Squidward’s house, they rang the doorbell.

Squidward, who was comfy sleeping at the side of his inflatable doll, woke up scared with the noise of the doorbell.

“Who is this now?” He looked at the doll in his bed, and said to himself “I need to hide this.”

He grabbed the doll, and pushed in his cabinet, he quickly put his brown t-shirt on.

Sandy was angry about his delay, she rang the doorbell again.

Squidward screamed “I’m going! I’m going, just a sec.” Then he said to himself “Who it could be?”

Squidward opened the door with his usual bored face. When he saw Sandy and SpongeBob, he said “Oh. It’s you.”

Sandy, started to talk. “Squidward, we need our photo back, can you please give it to us?”

SpongeBob confused with what Sandy was doing, he whispered “What are you doing Sandy?”

Squidward answered “Why would I give it back? I think a crab wants to see it.”

“Oh yeah? I think the whole town wants to see your “Squidward’s doll” aswell.”

Squidward widened his eyes, while his pupils became smaller, he said with a tremble voice

“W-What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Squiddy.” Sandy grinned.

“No I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Squidward said turning back.

“Oh yeah?” Sandy said while she took her DVD player and started playing the scene of him with the doll. Squidward quickly turned back and said

“How… How did you…”

Sandy interrupted him “So, you want to trade this video for our photo? We have a deal?”

“Grrrr…” Squidward grunted. “You know what? This is privacy invasion! I’m going to sue you!”

SpongeBob, who was quiet, widened his eyes and said “What we’re gonna do now, Sandy?”

Sandy looked at SpongeBob and grinned. Then she looked at Squidward “Oh yeah? Your lawyer and the jury, and other people will need to see this video…” Sandy approached Squidward’s head “And here between me and you, a guy fucking a girl in a restroom is pretty common, but a guy fucking himself, is kinda weird… Don’t you think?”

Squidward had his eyes widened and his pupils small he cracked his tooth.

“Okay, I got it. Wait here.” Squidward went inside, took the photo, and gave it to Sandy, who grabbed, and put inside her suit.

“Thank you, Squidward.” She grabbed the CD and gave to Squidward, who went back to his house without saying anything.

 

SpongeBob and Sandy walked in direction of SpongeBob’s house. SpongeBob said:

“Sandy, aren’t you going to tell him about all the hidden cameras on his house?”

“Nah, SpongeBob. Maybe we will need it in the future.” Sandy laughed evilly.

 

SpongeBob  went to work, alongside Squidward. SpongeBob said to Squidward “Sorry about all this. I didn’t wanted to do this… But you forced us.”

“It’s okay, SpongeBob.” Squidward said looking disappointed. “Just, please. Don’t tell anyone about the stuff you saw.”

“Don’t worry, Squidward, as long as you don’t tell anyone aswell!”

“Don’t worry, SpongeBob. I won’t.”

 They went to work, everything was back to normal.

 

Sandy was at her treedome, she decided to turn the monitors off, since she didn’t want to see anything more about Squidward.

But, when she was going to push the turn off button, she looked at one monitor, she saw something weird.

“What the…” She said.

Patrick was inside Squidward’s house, he was aside the cabinet Squidward just put his inflatable doll. Sandy continued watching, she heard Patrick saying while opening the cabinet

“Oh, hello, Squid Lady! Looks Like Squidward just used you yesterday. You’re lucky. I’m using you again!”

Sandy widened her eyes and said: “Again??? Oh my gosh, Patrick is weird too!”

Sandy was curious, and continued watching, Patrick started to undress, and went to Squidward’s bed, and started fucking the squid doll. Then, Sandy said

“Okay, that’s enough of weirdness for me.”

Sandy turned all the monitor’s off.

_The end._


End file.
